


Memories and Dreams

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to distinguish between real memories and fantasy as he recalls some disturbing instances from his past with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel sat quietly on the floor, eyes closed.  Dozens of candles flickered around his living room, casting dancing shadows across him.  He measured his breathing—four counts in, four counts out—just as Teal’c taught him.  Ever since his memory of Ryak and Bra’tac in the prison camp, he had been trying to reclaim more memories from his time among the Ancients.  So far he’d had several flashes, but no complete memories.  They were mainly of his team members, doing myriad things, which made him think he’d checked on them frequently.  Some of the flashes, however, had been from before he ascended—little memories that hadn’t fully resurfaced.  Others were so bizarre, like Teal’c at Cassie’s birthday party dressed as a clown, red rubber nose and all, that he thought he must have dreamt them.  The uncertainty of what was real and what was a dream, what was pre-ascension and what was during ascension, was driving him insane. 

 

He felt an image flickering on the edge of his consciousness.  His instinct was to scramble towards it, grab on, and wring a memory out of it, but he knew from experience that was the surest way to lose it.  Instead, he focused again on his breath, keeping it steady, thinking of nothing else but its rhythm.  The image shimmered, faded away, then flashed full force across his brain.  It was an image of Jack.  He was sitting in his favorite chair, a Guinness dangling in his hand, smiling a teasing, knowing smile.  His chess set sat on the table in front of him, a game in progress.  His brown eyes were warm, and they were focused on Daniel, sitting on the couch.  The image sharpened, expanded to include sensation.  Jack reached out a hand, rested his fingers against Daniel’s cheek.  The calloused pad of his thumb ran over Daniel’s lower lip, back and forth, sending shivers down Daniel’s spine.  Leaning in, Jack let his lips replace his thumb, gently caressing Daniel’s mouth, his tongue darting out to taste as Daniel parted his lips...

 

Breathing ragged, Daniel’s eyes popped open.  He could still feel Jack’s lips on his, Jack’s tongue gently probing, Jack’s fingers cradling his cheek.  Daniel’s hand drifted up, touching the spot where Jack’s hand had rested, felt the warmth as his blood pounded.  He swallowed, his mouth dry, and shifted to ease his growing erection.  The contact had been physical—so that meant it wasn’t an ascension memory.  And it wasn’t like Teal’c-the-clown where Daniel could be certain it was a dream.  It had seemed so real.  Yet, if he and Jack had been...more than friends, wouldn’t Jack have let on somehow by now?  Sometimes he caught Jack watching him very closely, like he was afraid Daniel would fade away.  But not since he’d welcomed Daniel back had Jack said a word about the year Daniel was gone. 

 

Daniel forced his eyes closed again, and tried to resume his rhythmic breathing, but the feel of Jack, the taste of Jack, distracted him.  Instead of counting breaths, he found himself focusing on Jack.  The way his eyes warmed when he was amused.  The way they flashed when he was annoyed.  The rough calluses on his hands.  The strength of his arms when he pulled Daniel in for a hug. 

 

As Daniel felt his erection growing, another image flickered, and he remembered the other side of Jack.  The coldness of his eyes when he went into his “I’m the commander and I stand alone” mode.  The look he’d had in his eyes when he told Daniel to shut up or shot down his ideas.  The coldness in his eyes when he destroyed something he perceived to be a threat.  Like Reese.  All arousal gone, Daniel choked back bile at the thought of what Jack had done to her.  And to Daniel.  He hadn’t remembered before, but now it all came rushing back.  It had only been a few weeks later when they had gone to Kelowna, when Daniel had gotten himself exposed to radiation, when he’d chosen to follow Oma and ascend.  When Jack hadn’t tried to stop him from leaving. 

 

Eyes still closed, Daniel rocked back and forth slightly, tears streaming slowly down his face.  He thought about Reese, about how he’d tried to get through to her, but Jack...Jack couldn’t believe that anything non-organic could be human.  Not their robotic selves, not Reese, not...not Fifth. 

 

Daniel opened his eyes, wanting to break the poisonous course of his thoughts.  But the memory was there, inviolate, distinct.  He remembered it as clearly as he remembered the day his parents died.  He’d been there with the team, on Thor’s planet, invisible and watching.  He’d watched, helpless, as First through Fourth violated his friends’ minds.  He’d seen the difference in Fifth, how he’d evolved past even Reese, reaching towards the ultimate goal of embracing a soul he should not have possessed.  He’d seen Fifth’s compassion for Sam, how his eyes lit up at the sight of her.  He’d admired the boy’s—for he had been a boy in Daniel’s mind—bravery as he was willing to help SG-1 escape, willing to turn on his own kind.  Daniel thought Reese would have been proud of what her “toy” had become. 

 

And then Jack...Jack had tricked him.  Jack had refused to see the boy for what he had evolved into. Jack had used Fifth’s humanity against him.  And Daniel had mourned.  And then he’d gotten angry.  Very angry. 

 

Daniel noticed his hands were shaking.  He pushed himself off of the floor, methodically blew out the candles.  He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.  He tried to force it down, but his throat was as closed as it got when his allergies flared up.  He knew, with complete certainty that this memory was real.  His mind pushed him back to the other memory, the one he wasn’t sure was real, but he shied away from it.  He was too upset to think about the kiss or what it might mean to his life.  Thinking of the rest of the recovered memory, Daniel was sure of one other thing.  He needed to talk to Jack. 

 

**

 

Jack was watching the Simpsons.  It was a re-run, one he’d seen several times.  But it seemed to be a decent way to spend the evening.  SG-1 had some downtime.  Teal’c was offworld, visiting Ryak and Bra’tac.  Carter was...doing whatever Carter did when she had downtime.  Probably working.  And Daniel.  Jack was stumped.  He tuned out the Simpsons as he thought.  He had no idea what Daniel was doing tonight.  Truthfully, he hadn’t spent as much time with Daniel as he would have liked.  They’d hung out a few times.  Jack had helped him find his house and buy stuff for it.  Jack found himself ill-at-ease around Daniel, always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for someone to wake him up from the dream where Daniel was alive.  He was afraid to turn around and find Daniel was still gone.  And he was afraid of the strength of that fear.  He was terrified of the elation he’d felt in that ruin when he turned and saw Daniel.  His heart had literally stopped in that moment, only to restart with a fury that left him lightheaded.  Daniel’s lack of recognition had hurt more than he let on, and when Daniel finally did remember, it was like the light of the sun had reasserted itself.  And then they’d almost lost him.  Again.  All those personalities, fighting to control a body that didn’t belong to them.  Jack had wanted to rain fire down on them, to drive them out and destroy them.  How dare they...Jack bit back a curse.  It was over.  Daniel was safe.  This time. 

 

Draining what was left of his Guinness, Jack headed to the kitchen for a new bottle.  The door bell rang, and he diverted his course.  He opened the door, and there stood Daniel.

 

“Daniel?  I wasn’t expecting you.”  Daniel shifted slightly from foot to foot, not saying anything.  Jack could see something was wrong, but he couldn’t discern how wrong.  “But hey, you don’t need an invite.  Come on in.  Something wrong?”  He tried to sound casual, not wanting to push, but Daniel’s silence and the look in his eye had Jack worried. 

 

Daniel followed Jack into the living room and perched on the edge of the sofa, still silent.  Jack attempted to act like nothing was wrong.  “You want a beer?”

 

Daniel looked at him, studying him, then nodded shortly.  Jack felt like an artifact, and not one Daniel was happy to find.  He wondered just what Daniel thought he’d done now.  Resuming his trip to the kitchen, he grabbed two beers. 

 

After handing one to Daniel, Jack sat down on the other end of the sofa.  The two men sat in silence for a short time, sipping their beer.  The silence grew unnerving.  Jack coughed.

“Daniel?  Not that I’m not happy to see you, but...” he trailed off as Daniel turned and studied him again.  A long moment passed.  “Um...Daniel?”

 

“We need,” Daniel started.  He stopped, cleared his throat, started again.  “We need to talk.”

Jack raised an eyebrow in a fair imitation of Teal’c.  “Daniel, you sound like my ex-wife.”  Jack was surprised when Daniel turned bright red. 

 

“Jack, I’m serious.”

 

“Daniel, so am I,” Jack said, mimicking Daniel’s tone.  Seeing the younger man’s frustration, he relented.  “What do we need to talk about, Daniel?”

 

Daniel took a deep breath.  Jack waited.  “We need to talk about Fifth,” Daniel finally blurted out.

 

“The fifth what?” Jack asked, confused. 

 

Daniel practically growled.  “Not ‘the fifth,’ Jack.  Fifth.  The boy on Thor’s planet.”

 

Jack’s face registered a moment of shock, then went carefully blank.  “He wasn’t a boy, Daniel.  He was a replicator.  He was a bug in a new form.”  Jack looked at Daniel, studying him as he’d been studied earlier.  “How do you even know about that?”

 

Daniel met Jack’s eyes, and Jack flinched before the accusation in them.  In a clipped, measured tone, Daniel said, “I was there.”

 

Stunned, Jack couldn’t think of a reply.  Daniel stood up, paced around the room, his arms wrapped around himself and he resembled the innocent young man Jack had once known.  “I was there, Jack,” he repeated.  “I was watching.  I saw him try and help you.  I saw you trick him.  I saw you leave him to the wrath of the others.”  Daniel looked up at Jack and the accusatory gleam in his eye was tempered and crystallized by a look of betrayal.  “How could you do that?  After Reese, after our robotic selves, after everything, how?”

 

Jack just stared at him, his eyes remote, giving away nothing.  His voice was cold as he replied.  “He was a replicator, Daniel.  His basic programming was to replicate and consume.  I couldn’t take that chance.” 

 

“He was more, Jack.”

 

“No, Daniel, he wasn’t.  He was a machine.  He wasn’t like us.”

 

“And so he wasn’t worth saving?  He wasn’t human, so you could throw him away?” Daniel’s voice rose, and his eyes bored through to Jack’s soul.  “Great.  I’m sure that Thor and the Nox and the Tok’ra would be glad to hear that.  I’m so glad to know how you thought of me while I was ascended.  God! How can you be so...so stupid?”

 

Jack tilted his head to the side, deceptively calm.  “Stupid?”

 

Daniel heard the warning in Jack’s tone, but he was too angry to care.  All the pain of Reese’s death, of all of Jack’s little betrayals of their friendship, it had all come crashing back with the memory of Fifth’s face.  With that act, Daniel felt Jack had betrayed everything Daniel believed SG-1 stood for.  He’d seen the hurt on the rest of the team’s faces and he’d know the profoundest disappointment as he watched SG-1 become what he had always feared it would—a military team with no thought beyond the success of the mission.  A team without a soul. 

 

A little voice in his head pointed out that the team, and the SGC hadn’t really gone that far.  They’d tried to help others, they’d been willing to sacrifice their lives to help the people of Abydos.

 

 But even that aid offered was offered for the greater purpose—to stop Nirti, to defeat Anubis, Daniel told the little voice. 

 

They’d walked into a camp full of Jaffa to rescue two men, the voice insisted. 

 

That’s because they were Teal’c’s family, Daniel huffed back. 

 

“Yes, Jack.  Stupid,” Daniel looked Jack square in the eye, unaware in his intense concentration that his lower lip was protruding slightly in a pout.

 

Through his anger, however, Jack found himself very aware of exactly what Daniel’s lip was doing.  He hyper-focused on it, in fact.  Daniel’s face was flushed with the passion of his anger.  His eyes were brighter than normal, bluer than Jack could remember.  And that lip...full, moist, and just begging to be...he felt himself get hard as he thought about licking and suckling Daniel’s lower lip.  It was a thought he had almost every time Daniel pouted, but the strength of his reaction to the thought this time surprised him.

  
Jack shook his head, his anger flaring even as his cock started to harden. He stood up, paced towards Daniel.  Watching Jack’s approach, lethal as a lion he’d once had seen on a savannah in Africa, Daniel backed away.  Jack stalked him.  Daniel licked his lower lip.  Jack growled.  And Daniel walked backwards into the wall. 

 

Jack moved into Daniel’s space, stopping just short of touching him.  He raised his hands, placing them against the wall on either side of Daniel’s arms.  Daniel could feel the heat from Jack’s body.  Without warning, his earlier memory, or fantasy, came back.  He became fascinated with Jack’s mouth, felt himself grow hard. 

 

  1. He felt the fear for Daniel clench his heart again.



 

Daniel saw the haunted look in Jack’s eyes, and he felt tears spring unbidden to his own as his anger seemed to melt away in the heat from Jack’s body and the sorrow in his eyes.  “God, Jack...what a burden you carry around.”  He reached a hand up and cupped Jack’s cheek, resting it there.

 

Jack leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, thinking of all the things Daniel did to save and care for others, and how he still had to be convinced he was worthy of others’ esteem and love.  “No more than you do, Dr. Jackson,” he said softly. 

 

“Jack, there was another memory, at least I think it was a memory, that I wanted to talk to you about.”  Jack felt Daniel’s hand tremble against his cheek.  He moved in closer, his body pressing Daniel’s against the wall.  He told himself he just wanted to stop Daniel’s trembling, but the shock of contact sent a jolt of electricity right to his groin.  He felt Daniel inhale sharply, then exhale, his breath teasing at Jack’s lips.  Jack opened his eyes and found Daniel looking at him, eyes glittering with something that Jack hoped was desire.

 

“What memory was that, Daniel?”  Jack moved his right hand from the wall to Daniel’s arm, running it up in a soft caress, until it cupped the back of Daniel’s neck.  Daniel shivered, closed his eyes and swallowed.  Jack smiled triumphantly, his predatory senses still in control.  Desire it was then. 

 

“Well, uh, I...I don’t know for sure it was a memory,” Daniel murmured, forcing his eyes open and meeting Jack’s warm gaze.  “It could have been a dream...or a fantasy...like Teal’c as a clown.”

 

Jack raised both eyebrows.  “You fantasize about Teal’c as a clown?  Now, that’s a kink I never would have expected.”

 

Jack’s voice was teasing, but Daniel was too flustered to notice.  “No!  I don’t fantasize about Teal’c.  Or clowns.  Or Teal’c as a clown.”

 

Jack slowly grinned.  “Good.” He leaned forward, his mouth against Daniel’s ear.  “What do you fantasize about then?” 

 

Daniel suppressed a whimper as Jack’s hot breath moved against his ear.  “That’s just it...I don’t know if it was a, a fantasy or...um...if it was real,” he managed to say.

 

Jack moved back fractionally, and moved his hand up to Daniel’s cheek, mirroring Daniel’s hand on him.  His eyes were crinkled with amusement as he stroked his thumb across that pesky lower lip that had been bugging him all night.  “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

 

“Wh—what’s that?” Daniel asked, trying to ignore the connection Jack’s thumb had established between lip and groin. 

 

“You could just spit it out and ask me.”  Jack’s eyes were dark with desire.  He moved against Daniel lightly, and Daniel let out a small groan as he felt Jack’s erection brush against his.  His body felt hot everywhere Jack was touching him, cool everywhere else, longing for more contact.  He mimicked Jack’s movement, caressing Jack’s lip with his thumb.  The resolve, the heat that had carried him there that evening had hardened, quite literally, into a different purpose.

 

“Why don’t I just show you?”  Daniel closed his eyes and closed the gap between them, melding his lips against Jack’s.  Jack froze a moment in surprise at having the control ripped out of his grasp, but he was quickly lost in sensation.  He moved his hand from Daniel’s cheek to tangle in his hair, returning the kiss with bruising force. 

 

Encouraged by his response, Daniel’s lips moved over Jack’s, nipping and nuzzling.  He touched his tongue teasingly to the seam of Jack’s lips, asking for entrance, which Jack gave, opening his lips with a groan.  Daniel slipped his tongue in, tasting, exploring.  Jack’s tongue met him, tangling and teasing.  Taking back control, Jack pressed his groin into Daniel’s thrusting against him, rubbing their cocks together through their jeans.  He began thrusting his tongue in and out of Daniel’s mouth in the same rhythm.  Daniel moaned deep in his throat and slipped his free hand around Jack to grab and caress his ass, puling him even closer. 

 

Jack broke the kiss first, running his lips along Daniel’s jaw to nip at his ear before tasting his way down Daniel’s neck.  Finding the sweet spot where neck and shoulder joined, Jack licked teasingly, swirling his tongue in circles until he found just the right point where Daniel cried out.  He lingered there, alternating flicking his tongue over the spot and nipping gently with his teeth.  Daniel was whimpering, grinding against Jack, begging for more with his body.  Jack gave him more, suckling and biting hard.

 

“Oh, God, Jack...yes,” Daniel whispered.

 

His voice brought Jack back to his senses.  He raised his head, rested it against Daniel’s cheek and stared at the mark he’d left.  What was he doing?  Daniel was his friend, his teammate, his responsibility, and he was rutting against him like a teenager.  He was confused, trying to figure out his past, and Jack was taking advantage of that confusion for his own lust.  More than that, he remembered what all had gone before and remembered that he didn’t deserve to have Daniel, not like this. 

 

He pulled away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel whimpered in protest, but Jack laid a finger against his lips, resting his forehead against Daniel’s.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

 

Daniel’s eyes flew open and he stared at Jack in astonishment.  “For what?” he asked, his lips moving against Jack’s finger.  The movement caused a shudder to run through Jack. Encouraged, Daniel slowly extended his tongue and licked Jack’s finger.  Reaching the tip, he used his tongue to pull the tip into his mouth and suckled gently, swirling his tongue around the tip.  Jack’s cock leaped in anticipation and envy of the lucky finger.  Jack leapt back, as if scalded.

 

“Stop that,” he groused. 

 

Daniel looked at him quizzically.  “Why?”

 

“Because, I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you, and you’re making it very hard for me to stop.”

 

“Jack, that made no sense,” Daniel replied.  He studied Jack closely.  “If you’ll remember, _I_ kissed _you_ first.”

 

“You were confused.”  Jack walked away, back over to the coffee table and picked up his beer, refusing to look at Daniel. 

 

“Yes, Jack.  I was confused—but not about whether I wanted the kiss.  I was confused about whether it had happened before or if I’d just fantasized it about.”  Daniel followed him and forced him to turn around.  “Jack, what’s going on?”

 

“It never happened before, Daniel.  We never kissed.”  Jack’s eyes were carefully neutral again, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“Well, that wasn’t bad for a first time,” Daniel quipped, trying to pull a smile out of Jack.  He was nervous again.  After such an amazing kiss, why was Jack pulling away? 

 

Jack couldn’t help it.  He smiled.  It was rueful, with a hint of pain, but it was a smile.  “No, it wasn’t,” he acknowledged. 

 

“Then why’d you stop?”

 

Jack was silent as he moved away and sat on the couch.  “Because you were right.  What I did—the things I’ve done through my life—so many of them have been,” he paused, considering his words, “not the right thing.  They were the thing that had to be done, but that is not the same as the morally right thing.” 

 

Daniel squatted down, bringing his head level with Jack’s.  “Jack...”

 

  1. I killed your respect, your friendship, and any hope of your love.”  



 

Daniel started to interrupt, but Jack held up a hand and he subsided.  “And then, just a few weeks later, you had to go and get yourself exposed to radiation.  And once again, in what was really a disturbing pattern, I was faced with losing you forever.  But this time was different—this time you didn’t come through miraculously.  When Jacob could have healed you, you chose to leave.  You didn’t discuss it with me, you told me to let you go.  And you left.  What’s more, I couldn’t find it in myself to tell you to stay, to tell you that my life would be over if you walked away.  I couldn’t tell you because I knew it wouldn’t stop you.  I’d lost all right to say such things to you.  And so I let you go, and in that, perhaps I failed us both.”

 

Daniel sat stunned.  He couldn’t remember Jack ever saying so much in one speech before, nor could he process the import of what Jack was saying.  “Jack, you never killed my respect or my friendship, and I didn’t leave because of you.  I left because of me.  Because I felt like I couldn’t do anything to help anyone.  I thought I could do more among the ascended, be of more use to someone.  Do something right for once,” he shrugged self-consciously, “but I couldn’t even do that right.  I couldn’t stay away, couldn’t stop watching you, missing you, wanting to be back here with you.”  He reached out a hand and covered Jack’s.  “Since I’ve been back, I’ve been so confused.  I knew subconsciously that I’d missed you more than I could fathom, but I didn’t know why.  When I remembered the kiss, I thought I’d figured it out.  And then I remembered everything else—things I’d blocked because they didn’t fit with my fantasy.  But life isn’t about fantasies, and neither is love.”  He took a deep breath, leaned in, brushing his lips gently against Jack’s.  “Life is about this.” 

 

His lips pressed firmly against Jack’s, forcing Jack’s mouth open under the onslaught of his tongue.  Jack’s hands flew up to Daniel’s shoulders, thinking to push him away, but pulling him into a tight embrace instead.  The kiss intensified in heat quickly, but Jack pulled away again abruptly.

 

Daniel growled low in frustration.  Jack smiled, but held him back when he would have lunged at Jack again.

 

“Daniel, are you sure?  This, it isn’t going to be easy.  There are rules that we’ll be breaking, and common sense we’ll be going against.  There are real reasons not to get involved with a teammate...”

 

“Jack,” Daniel interrupted, “are you saying you want me to leave?”  His hand moved up Jack’s inner thigh, to cup his balls.  Jack suppressed a groan.

 

“No...”

 

“No, what, Jack?” Daniel’s smile was wicked as he ran his hand up and down the length of Jack’s cock, caressing through the denim.

 

“No, don’t leave.  God, Daniel, don’t you dare ever leave again,” Jack gasped, pulling Daniel up on top of him and kissing him with a wildness born of desperation.

 

Daniel reached for the waistband of Jack’s jeans, untucked his shirt and pulled it impatiently upwards.  He broke the kiss just long enough to pull Jack’s shirt over his head, before diving back in.  He ran his tongue down the side of Jack’s neck, biting down hard when he reached the juncture of shoulder and neck.  Jack yelped in surprise, but the pain sent shivers through him, and if it were at all possible, he felt his cock grow even harder. 

 

Daniel smiled to himself, not surprised that Jack liked a bit of pain with his pleasure.  He sucked hard on Jack’s neck, knowing he was leaving a mark to match the one Jack had bestowed on him and not caring.  Jack’s moans and the fingers he’d tangled in Daniel’s hair were encouragement enough.  Leaving Jack’s neck, Daniel continued his journey downward, across the broad expanse of Jack’s chest, tasting him, breathing him in.  Reaching a nipple, Daniel slowly drew it into his mouth and teased it with the tip of his tongue.  He swirled his tongue around and around the nipple, feeling it harden, feeling it thrust itself forward between his lips.  He grazed his teeth across it and Jack gave a strangled cry.  Daniel moved to the opposite nipple and repeated the same treatment, while letting his hands stray back downward, stroking Jack’s sides, slipping under the waistband of his jeans to caress his hipbones.  Further downward Daniel’s tongue explored, dipping into Jack’s navel before moving to his groin.

 

Daniel breathed through the fabric, his hot breath teasing Jack’s cock.  His fingers were busy working at unfastening Jack’s belt, unbuttoning the button underneath and unzipping the jeans.  At Daniel’s urging, Jack lifted his hips and Daniel hooked his fingers around both jeans and boxers and slid them off over his bare feet.  Jack’s cock, hard and weeping with pre-cum, leapt towards Daniel’s face.  With a satisfied moan, Daniel took the head in his mouth and Jack almost came when Daniel treated it to the same erotic endeavors he’d performed on Jack’s finger.  Around and around the head Daniel swirled his tongue.  Every now and then he’d take a break from swirling to take Jack all the way into his mouth, tasting all of him, before heading back to the head, to dart his tongue over the top. 

  
Jack couldn’t think, only feel as Daniel teased and tormented his cock.  Daniel’s hands seemed to be everywhere, raking his thighs, caressing his balls, teasing his hole, tweaking his nipples.  Jack couldn’t keep up and was lost as wave after wave of pleasure broke over him.  He felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to come.

 

“Daniel,” he managed to choke out, “God, Daniel, I’m going to come.” 

 

Daniel stopped what he was doing, and grasped the base of Jack’s cock firmly.  “Not yet,” he whispered. 

 

Jack groaned in a mixture of frustration and relief.  “Daniel,” he said, trying to sound firm, “you have way too many clothes on.”

 

Daniel grinned and stood up, backing away from Jack, a seductive gleam in his eye.  Slowly, sensuously, he started to strip.  Button by button he undid his shirt.  He let it slip off his arms, revealing the powerful, muscular chest that he’d developed over the years on SG-1.  He ran his hands down his chest in a movement that seemed as natural as breathing.  His hands lingered on his waistband, hovering over the button. Jack swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, a reaction Daniel seemed pleased with, because he undid his belt and then the top button of his jeans, then unzipped them and slid them down slowly over his hips.  He wasn’t wearing underwear and his hard cock made Jack gasp. 

 

The jeans pooled at his feet and he went to step out of them, only to hit a snag.  Unlike Jack, he wasn’t barefoot.  Stepping out of the jeans wasn’t going to be possible without taking off his shoes.  Taking off his shoes wasn’t going to be the least seductive with his jeans around his feet.  He looked so forlorn at what he saw as the ruination of his little striptease that Jack couldn’t help but laugh.  Daniel pouted.  Jack stood up, walked over and took that pesky bottom lip in between his teeth.  Holding it captive gently, Jack ran his tongue over it, inside and out, worrying at it until Daniel was shaking with need. 

 

“Keep putting it out there, Daniel, and someone’s gonna take the invitation,” Jack whispered as he broke the kiss.  With a teasing glance at Daniel, Jack dropped to his knees.  Daniel’s cock bobbed at face level, but Jack ignored it with difficulty.  His hands trailed down Daniel’s bare legs until they reached his tennis shoes.  Jack untied them and removed them, slipping Daniel’s jeans off completely in the process.  Leaning down and around to the left, Jack licked behind Daniel’s knee, compelling another whimper out of Daniel.  Teasingly, Jack ran his tongue up the outside of Daniel’s leg, nipped at his hipbone, then ran his tongue down the crease of his groin.  Jack’s cheek brushed Daniel’s cock, but he paid it no more attention than that.  He continued down Daniel’s inner thigh with teeth and tongue, swirling behind the knee again before straightening up. 

 

Jack buried his face in Daniel’s abdomen, kissing his happy trail and nuzzling the curls at the base of his cock.  Moving to the right side, he licked and kissed his way down Daniel’s other outer thigh, behind the left knee, and then up Daniel’s inner thigh.  Daniel was shaking and moaning by this time, making little mewling sounds that were music to Jack’s ears.  Reaching the juncture of thigh and groin, Jack reached up and clasped Daniel’s ass.  Gently, he took each of Daniel’s balls in his mouth in turn, suckling them slowly.  He moved his mouth up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing Daniel’s cock completely.  He set up a rhythm, in, out, swirl, in, out, swirl, over and over until Daniel was on the brink.  Then, just as Daniel had done, Jack stopped. 

 

Daniel let out a groan of pure need, and Jack felt it echo in his own cock, but fair was fair.

“What now Dr. Jackson?” he asked in his best bedroom voice.  Daniel obviously found it amusing, ‘cause he giggled.  Jack rocked back on his heels, though his knees protested.  He looked up at Daniel, affronted.

 

That made Daniel giggle more.  He looked so happy and carefree, though, that Jack couldn’t hold it against him.  Daniel hadn’t giggled in a long time.  His lips quirking, Jack rocked forward again and took Daniel’s cock all the way in one movement.  He felt it hit the back of his throat, and proceeded to work his tongue and throat in conjunction.  Daniel stopped giggling and reached out for the nearest chair to steady himself.  Just as he was about to come, Jack stopped again. 

 

Daniel pounced, pinning Jack to the floor.  Their erections brushed against each other, slick with saliva and pre-cum.  The friction was almost more than either of them could bear. 

 

“Jack,” Daniel whispered in his ear, “Stop being an ass.”

 

Jack grinned unrepentantly, “Daniel, you started it.” Jack pushed Daniel off of him and started walking to the back of the house.  As he reached the hall, he turned back and gave Daniel a flirtatious grin.  “Coming?”

 

Daniel followed him, muttering under his breath.  “What was that, Daniel?”

 

“I said...not yet,” Daniel complained. 

 

Jack laughed and in one fluid movement, pulled Daniel into the bedroom and onto the bed.  “Stay there,” he ordered as he moved to the bathroom.  He was back an few moments later with a bottle of lube.  “I don’t know exactly what you had in mind, but I thought this might be needed.”

Daniel smiled slowly, seductively, peering at Jack over his glasses, which had somehow managed to stay on.  Jack reached out, plucked them off and put them on the nightstand as he crawled over Daniel. 

 

“So, tell me Daniel, what was it you had in mind when you came over tonight?”  Jack nibbled on Daniel’s ear, thrusting his erection into Daniel’s hip.

 

“I was going to tell you...,” Daniel struggled to remember, “I was going to tell you what I thought of you.”

 

“And what was that?” Jack’s hand had found Daniel’s cock again. He’d coated it in lube and he started stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts.  Daniel moaned in his ear and raked his fingers down his back.

 

“I think you are the bravest, most honorable man I know, even if you don’t think so and even if you’re not perfect.  And I think that if you don’t fuck me right now, I might die,” Daniel panted. 

“As you wish,” Jack whispered.  He slipped his hand between Daniel’s legs, and worked one, then two fingers in side his tight passage.  Daniel moaned and thrust his hips, impaling himself on the fingers. 

 

“More, Jack, I want more...you.  All of you.  Inside.  Now,” Daniel panted.

 

Jack withdrew and poured more lube in his hand, slipped the fingers back in.  When the passage was nice and slick, he started stroking his own cock, lubing it up as well. 

 

“Jack, please.  I need you,” Daniel said, writhing beneath him.

 

  1. Daniel’s cock was trapped between them, in the sheath made of their bodies, and his hips rose to meet each of Jack’s thrusts as Jack’s cock hit his prostate again and again.



 

The rhythm started to speed up, as they locked in a primal dance, tongues, cocks, bodies meshing, entwining, consuming, retreating, and coming back for more.  Daniel sped up the thrusting with his tongue, and Jack sped up thrusting with his cock, following the rhythm Daniel set. 

 

Daniel exploded first, his hot seed spilling out to coat their stomachs.  The waiting, the teasing, the stopping and starting caused him to see stars, something he’d only think happened in movies and romance novels.  Shudder after shudder convulsed his body and he tightened around Jack.  Feeling Daniel’s release was the last straw for Jack and he cried out Daniel’s name, as he came into him, his seed hitting Daniel’s prostate and setting off another round of shivers. Jack collapsed on top of Daniel, sated.

 

He thought he might have passed out for a few seconds, but Daniel was still wrapped around him when he came to himself.  In fact, Daniel was still shivering with aftershocks.  Jack pulled out, causing Daniel to shudder, and rolled over on his side.  His arms wrapped around Daniel and he held him close.  Trustingly, Daniel let his head rest on Jack’s shoulder, their legs still intertwined.  Daniel twisted Jack’s dog tags around his fingers, holding on to them as if they were his lifeline to Jack.  Jack kissed the top of his head.

 

“I don’t know if I told you earlier,” he whispered, “but I love you, Daniel Jackson.  Don’t you dare leave me again.”

 

Daniel smiled against Jack’s chest.  “Jack, I remembered something else.”

  
”What was that, Daniel?” Jack asked softly.

 

“I didn’t come back because the others were going to banish me or because Oma forced me.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I came back for you.”  Daniel kissed Jack’s chest, and faded off to sleep, finally truly home.


End file.
